


Strength

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Past and Present, Episode: s06e01 Redemption (1), Episode: s06e19 The Changeling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered now if he could truly live up to his namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

_"Who'd give you a name like 'Teal'c'?"  
"It was given by my father, it means 'strength'"_

Teal'c remembered the pride with which he'd spoken those words just over 3 years ago. He wondered now if he could truly live up to his namesake. The candlelight flickered, casting an array of dancing shadows along the silent grey walls of his room. This was the third consecutive night he'd been unable to achieve kel'nor'reem. The last two he'd simply fallen asleep from the exhaustion of trying to reach his goal.

He felt weak. In body, mind, and spirit. He hated to admit it, but he had relied heavily on his symbiote for his strength, well-being, and perhaps in a way - peace of mind. Was he really so incapable? Was he now experiencing the true price of freedom? 

Probably not. That honour, he concluded belonged to Drey'auc. She had given her life for said freedom. In truth, was it not she who possessed the greater strength? It appeared so. He was never more proud to have been her husband. 

Teal'c continued to fixate on the single tall candle in front of him. The illuminant object seemingly encouraging him to bear witness to its rapturous flame. Its light burned through his eyes causing them to water mixing with the memory of his late wife, finally allowing a few tears to falls. He mourned her death; he mourned her life. But he knew she had her freedom.

Her strength he came to realise didn't come from her symbiote, it came from her.


End file.
